Spongebob's Hi Tech Joy Ride
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when the Dark Knight and Aqua Man show up to the residents of Bikini Bottom and their parodies of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?  And what happens when Spongebob accidently takes the Black Manta's hi tech submarine for a wild ride?
1. Real Heroes

Spongebob's Hi Tech Joy Ride

Chapter 1: Real Heroes

It was a typical normal day at the Krusty Krab where Spongebob was working on the grill while Squidward was being quite lazy at the register as usual. Mermaid Man along with Barnacle Boy ended up stepping right on in.

"Oh boy, it's my heroes!" laughed Spongebob as he knew what their orders would be, before hand.

"Hmm, let me see, what else should we order besides the usual?" asked Mermaid Man to Barnacle Boy.

"Please, we never order anything else besides the usual Krabby Patties" continued Barnacle Boy.

"Just the usual" said Mermaid Man to which Spongebob immediately was able to make it pretty fast for the two.

As the two sat down to eat, Spongebob was typically excited to see them.

"Wow, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, always the two greatest heroes" sighed Spongebob with joy, "makes me proud to work at the Krusty Krab."

"Those two are no heroes" said Squidward.

"Squidward, how could you!" cried Spongebob, "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are always going to be the main heroes around here."

"Then I hope you do not mind reading about Batman" said Squidward as he showed the newspaper article about him, "he's been fighting crime longer than these two dolts we call heroes."

"Squidward how could you say those things, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy could beat this Batman anytime, anywhere, and anyhow" continued Spongebob in a heroic speech.

"Why don't you ask that himself, as if he'd ever show up" laughed Squidward as he likely knew both Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy would be beaten.

Suddenly there was a very loud noise outside the Krusty Krab, as everyone came running, they noticed it was a rather large submarine that was owned by the Black Manta whom couldn't believe what a headache he had after the Dark Knight and Aquaman had both defeated him.

"Who crushed our Invisible Boat Mobile!" cried Mermaid Man as he couldn't believe what just happened.

Suddenly the Black Manta himself emerged from the submarine which the villain himself was quite dizzy from that attack by Aquaman.

"Great, just my luck ending up here" said the Black Manta.

"You'll never escape me" said Aquaman as he along with the Dark Knight arrived.

"Surrender while you still have a chance" said Batman.

"Ha, now you'll see some real superheroes in action" laughed Squidward to Spongebob.

Both the Dark Knight and Aquaman made quick work of subduing the Black Manta, along with putting handcuffs on him.

"Here's insurance for your special boat" said Batman as he wrote it up to Mermaid Man.

"Barnacle Boy, we can always rebuild the Invisible Boat Mobile" said Mermaid Man.

"Hey now, you two can't just walk in here on Mermaid Man's turf" said Spongebob.

"Who said that?" asked Aquaman as he looked around.

Everyone ended up stepping aside and pointed at Spongebob.

"You there little critter, what's your name?" asked Aquaman.

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants, and this is the home of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!" said Spongebob in a heroic manner.

"Hmm, a pair of fellow superheroes" said Batman, "maybe we can stay a bit longer to help give a good shine on these old timers."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Aquaman.

But as Spongebob was trying to get the attention he usually wanted, he noticed the submarine that the Black Manta had crashed down in. Spongebob's friend Patrick ended up meeting up with Spongebob after he noticed the large crowd in front of the Krusty Krab.

"Nuts, I missed it!" cried Patrick.

"Whoa, look at the size of this thing" said Spongebob, "I bet not even those two heroes that are teaching Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy a few things about the new superheroes would even be able to handle a baby like this."

"Let's get on inside then" said Patrick as he hopped right onto the submarine and opened up the hatch.

"Oh I don't know if it's such a wise idea" said Spongebob.

"Come on, those two heroes from the surface are not around here, and it's time we show them a thing or two" said Patrick.

As both of them headed into the submarine itself, everything was extremely hi-tech to Spongebob as he didn't know what buttons would turn on the submarine.

"Whoa, that villain that the Dark Knight and Aquaman took care of must know a lot" said Spongebob as he gazed upon the hi-tech technological submarine and its gadgets.

"Forget learning these kind of things, just imagine every button is a button on a giant game pad for a video game!" laughed Patrick as he started to press the buttons at random.

"Patrick, please, we don't know what the Black Manta's intensions were with this submarine!" cried Spongebob.

"Who cares!" laughed Patrick, "It's another video game!"

"Patrick, I do not think we should really be in here right now, those two superheroes could come back here at any minute now" said Spongebob.

"Oh just relax why don't ya, you are just acting up" said Patrick.

"You're right" said Spongebob, "I guess I should relax."

But as Spongebob ended up leaning on a lever, it started to turn on the submarine itself.

"Uh Patrick, I think we should really leave" said Spongebob.

"I wonder what this button does!" laughed Patrick as he pressed a big red button.

Suddenly a missile emerged from the submarine firing straight toward poor old Squidward's house destroying it completely.

"My house!" cried Squidward to which he started to pound his tentacles on the submarine, "You two morons get out of there before someone else gets really hurt!"

"What should we do!" cried Spongebob as he started to run around.

"I know!" said Patrick as he started to pull another lever which started to fire up the engine of the submarine.

The submarine then zoomed pass into the parking lot of the Krusty Krab destroying several other parked boats.

"What do we do Patrick!" cried Spongebob as he was pressing any button he could find.

"I don't know, press more buttons!" laughed Patrick.


	2. Full Gear Throttle

Chapter 2: Full Gear Throttle

Patrick typically wasn't paying attention to how dangerous the Black Manta's submarine really was as he continued to push and pull whatever lever he could find. Spongebob decided to join on in the fun, since the submarine was already rolling. As for Squidward, Squidward was trying to catch a ride on the submarine itself.

"You idiots, get out of the submarine or I'm literally going to call those two real superheroes and not your two frauds!" roared Squidward as he was hanging on as the submarine was moving.

"Hey look, Squidward's waving at us!" laughed Patrick as he noticed Squidward could barely hold onto the submarine.

"I think he might be shaking his fist at us" said Spongebob.

"Oh you're being paranoid, he wants to come in" continued Patrick.

Patrick ended up pushing a button which just so happened to be the hatch so that Squidward could get in. Squidward was fuming mad still having both Spongebob and Patrick destroying his house with the missile.

"You two are going to pay for destroying my house!" roared Squidward.

"Squidward you look pretty mad" said Spongebob as he could see Squidward's face getting quite red.

"I should really have just called on those real heroes instead of getting into this mess, they are going to stop you two anyway and not your pathetic Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" said Squidward.

Indeed Squidward was right on the mark, both the Dark Knight and Aquaman noticed the submarine that the Black Manta was previously using was missing. They noticed an obvious path of destruction, but the Black Manta himself whom was apprehended was also surprised by the destruction as well.

"And to think I could have done all of this!" cried the Black Manta as he shook his head.

"There, there, you could be the super villain for another day" said Mermaid Man.

"We have to find a way to find out who could be behind hijacking Black Manta's submarine" said Batman.

"Oh it's so the obvious, that Spongebob kid, he has to be behind it, he always tears up Bikini Bottom" said Barnacle Boy.

"Hmm, I think we should really trust his word" said Aquaman, "for everyone's safety we should make sure the submarine doesn't harm anyone."

"I actually kind of saw a house being blown up by the submarine, kind of looked like an Easter Island head or something" said Mermaid Man.

"Then we must waste no time" said Aquaman, "time to call on some ocean friends."

Aquaman ended up using his telekinetic powers to contact the creatures of the deep.

"Say, we could have done that" said Mermaid Man.

"Yea, back when we were young" added Barnacle Boy.

Suddenly a giant octopus emerged from the depths.

"Ah yes, her tentacles would stop the submarine in its tracks" said Aquaman.

The octopus raced toward the submarine at lightning speed, it then began to attach its tentacles onto the submarine in trying to slow it down.

"Yes, yes, they heard me, see, see, you two will be punished for your crimes!" laughed Squidward, "Hopefully they'll send you two to the Arkham Asylum, then I'll be free from you all for good!"

"Oh no, what are we going to do, that monster's going to eat us, Squidward was in on it all along!" said Patrick.

"You mean that monster will eat us alive!" cried Spongebob.

Both Spongebob and Patrick then began to panic like the idiots they were running around in the submarine with Squidward laughing at the two. They then began to press other random buttons, Spongebob ended up finding the button that gave the octopus a shocking experience which sent the octopus hurling downward.

"She's hurt!" cried Aquaman.

"I'll get to the Bat Sub and go after them from there" said Batman.

"You do just that, I'll get more giant octopuses and squids to stop the submarine" said Aquaman.

"And what do we do?" asked Mermaid Man.

"Hmm, this could be a good experience for you two to remind what you did in your younger years, aside from that you may learn a thing or two" continued Aquaman.

"Do we really have to come along?" asked Barnacle Boy who wasn't thrilled.

"Now, now Barnacle Boy, it's our duty as superheroes, even though our time is up, we should watch from afar as a new generation takes on crime" said Mermaid Man.

"Which is why I should head on home" said Barnacle Boy.

"But don't you care what kind of destructive gadgets that submarine may have?" asked Mermaid Man.

"Not really" continued Barnacle Boy.

"But what about our fans whom are trapped in that submarine whom do not know what to do?" asked Mermaid Man, "It should be our duty to help them out!"

"If it'll get me home" sighed Barnacle Boy.

That's the spirit" said Mermaid Man.

As Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were joining Aquaman, meanwhile on the submarine itself, Spongebob felt relieved that the giant octopus wasn't going to eat them anymore.

"Phew Patrick, that was a close one" laughed Spongebob.

"Yea, that giant octopus wouldn't get to us" added Patrick.

"You two morons, you're going to find a way to turn off this submarine, or I am going to find my way out" said Squidward.

Squidward couldn't believe the giant octopus had failed to even slow the submarine down, it was going at a very fast speed under the deep depths of the ocean.


	3. Weapons of Mass Idiocy

Chapter 3: Weapons of Mass Idiocy

Both Spongebob and Patrick didn't know what to do next as they were going to make. Squidward was still angry with the two whom were unhappy about them still driving the submarine.

"You two morons better find a way to stop this!" cried Squidward whom wasn't happy.

"We're trying Squidward!" cried Spongebob whom was panicking at the moment.

"Yea, I'm just having too much fun pressing all these fun buttons!" laughed Patrick.

"Stop pressing those buttons!" cried Squidward as he grabbed Patrick and threw him into the back of the submarine.

"Hey, it was still my turn!" roared Patrick.

"You idiots!" cried Squidward, "Stop this submarine now, now, now!"

"Don't you think we're trying to do just that!" cried Spongebob.

"Well you two morons are not trying hard enough" said Squidward as he took apart the console of the submarine, "there must be a way we can stop it from within!"

"Squidward, I do not think that's a safe idea" said Spongebob.

Squidward obviously ignored Spongebob's words and ended up getting shocked and electrocuted by handling the wires improperly.

"I am just going to sit down while you two try it your way" sighed Squidward who was quite wounded.

Meanwhile for the Dark Knight who was in his Bat Submarine chasing the submarine the Black Manta had stolen, the Dark Knight was trying his best to catch up with the submarine. He then began to try to contact whoever was inside.

"Testing, testing, please if you can hear this, answer" said Batman.

"Hey, it's the robber with the mask trying to contact us, that thief, he just wants this submarine for himself" said Patrick who was dumb enough not to know who was Batman.

"Patrick, he's trying to help us" said Spoogebob as he picked up the radio, "yes, this is Spongebob speaking."

"Listen, I am going to give you a walk through on how you can stop the submarine, first of all, stop pressing those buttons, we do not know what kind of dangerous stuff that the Black Manta had in store" said Batman.

"Uh, there seems to be a symbol of a nuclear power" said Spongebob.

"Great, the Black Manta stole a nuclear submarine" sighed Batman.

"Oh boy, I know what I am going to do next, press the button and win at this videogame!" laughed Patrick.

"No!" screamed both Batman and Spongebob.

Both Songebob and Patrick began to fight, Patrick did his best to try to move toward the button with the nuclear symbol on it. As for Batman, his Bat Submarine was only a few inches away from the nuclear submarine. He then launched some grappling hooks from the submarine attaching it to the nuclear submarine that both Spongebob and Patrick were on.

"Hang on!" said Batman as he had his scuba gear back on.

The Dark Knight then began to climb onto the grappling hook rope and carefully began to make his way onto the nuclear submarine itself. Meanwhile, Aquaman along with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were in a race against time as well as they were heading toward the nuclear submarine, more octopuses then began to help the Dark Knight get onto the nuclear submarine.

"Open the hatch for me" said Batman to Aquaman.

"Will do" replied Aquaman.

Aquaman ended up using his telekinetic powers to command a giant octopus to open up a hatch so the Dark Knight could get into the nuclear submarine. As the Dark Knight headed into the submarine, he noticed that Spongebob and Patrick were still fighting each other.

"I'm pressing that button if it's the last thing I do!" cried Patrick.

"No you won't!" cried Spongebob.

Patrick ended up pressing the button anyway, which the Dark Knight ended up throwing around a Baterang with some rope tying up Patrick in the process.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" asked Batman.

"I won the videogame!" laughed Patrick.

Suddenly red flashing lights then began to sound off as the submarine itself was going to launch a nuclear missile.

"Yea, I beat you two before you could stop me!" laughed Patrick.

"We have to find a way to disarm it fast" said Batman as he headed to the console.

As the Dark Knight was doing his best to stop the nuclear missile from being ever launched, the nuclear missile ended up launching anyway.

"No, it cannot be!" cried Batman.

"Ha, I got it, I got it, I got it" laughed Patrick as he was still tied up.

"What do we do now?" asked Spongebob.

"We need to calculate where the missile will strike" said Batman, "and warn whoever is there to leave immediately."

"Well, where is the nuclear missile heading for?" asked Squidward.

Batman ended up typing up the coordinates on the possible location.

"Someplace called Tentacle Aches" replied Batman.

"Hey Squidward, isn't that the place you moved to one time?" asked Spongebob.

"Yea, there were so many yous over there, we didn't know which one was you" laughed Patrick.

"We must hurry and warn them, come onto my Bat Submarine" said Batman.

As Spongebob, along with even Patrick and Squidward headed into the Bat Submarine, Aquaman himself headed into the nuclear submarine and ended up stopping the nuclear submarine altogether by pulling a lever that started it.

"Ha, easy" laughed Aquaman.

"There is still work needed to be done" continued Batman as he started up the Bat Submarine trying to race against time in trying to warn the citizens of Tentacle Aches of the impending nuclear missile coming their way.


	4. Evacuating Tentacle Aches

Chapter 4: Evacuating Tentacle Aches

The Dark Knight had hoped it wouldn't be too late to reach Tentacle Aches before the nuclear missile met its main target. Squidward was obviously worried he was going to be rejected by his own kind even if it meant warning that their lives were endanger.

"Come on, we've got here just in time" said Batman as he landed his Bat Sub.

As the Dark Knight and his companions got out of the Bat Sub, they ended up desperately knocking on the gate to Tentacle Aches.

"Can I help you?" asked the guard.

"Please you have to evacuate this area now, there's a nuclear missile heading your way" said Batman.

"And who might you be, why do you have those disgraced trio behind you?" asked the guard.

"I launched the missile!" laughed Patrick.

"I'm afraid that we do not accept your kind around here" said the guard as he then locked the gate.

"Blast, they'll all perish if we do nothing" said Batman.

"I think I know a way we can get everyone out of Tentacle Aches out" said Spongebob, "we do it to Squidward all the time."

Suddenly Aquaman along with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy arrived on the scene.

"Oh no, we're too late Barnacle Boy, the amusement park is closed" sighed Mermaid Man.

"It's not an amusement park" said Barnacle Boy.

Mermaid Man then ended up stupidly knocking on the guard's window.

"Another batch of costume freaks, listen we do not accept your kind here, so get lost!" said the guard.

"Looks like they're not leaving" said another guard.

"Time to use our nightsticks" laughed the first guard.

As the guards ended up going outside, Mermaid Man typically felt they were hostile when they came out with the nightsticks, as for Aquaman and the Dark Knight they wanted to resolve things peacefully.

"So, you're not letting us into the amusement park vile villains" said Mermaid Man.

"No wait, you'll just be causing more problems" said Batman.

Mermaid Man ended up throwing a water ball at the two guards to which blinded one of the guards.

"I can't see, call for a red alert!" cried the guard.

As the other guard did just that, it alerted the citizens of Tentacle Aches, that they began to quickly evacuate the area itself. It was only just in the nick of time before the two guards could see the real reason why the Dark Knight and Aquaman were there, to warn them of the impending nuclear missile which was coming right toward them.

"We have to get out of here!" cried the guard.

"I'll help round up everyone to an evacuation away that'll be away from the nuclear blast" said Batman.

As the Dark Knight with the help of Aquaman, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward did just that, the people of Tentacle Aches were able to flee toward safety as the nuclear missile ending up striking where Tentacle Aches was located.

"Phew, that was a close one" said the guard as he noticed the mushroom cloud, "but where do we go from here?"

"Don't worry, we'll help rebuild your place" said Batman.

"That also includes my home these two morons blew up" added Squidward referring to Spongebob and Patrick.

"Yea, I was playing a videogame!" laughed Patrick.

The scene then ends with the Dark Knight along with Aquaman helping to rebuild Tentacle Aches, along with poor old Squidward's house that Patrick and Spongebob had both destroyed. As for their punishment, they had to do some time in community service for the problems they had caused.


End file.
